Nothing Better
by girl with the sbahj tattoo
Summary: Minato muses over Kushina's pregnacy. -Oneshot-


**Nothing Better**

* * *

><p><em>I swore I'd drink your piss that night just to see if I could live<em>

_But my wrists couldn't stand the light that we missed_

* * *

><p>This was the closest thing to a living hell that Minato had ever experienced in his life.<p>

Ever.

It's nothing like having a wife in her final week s of her third trimester bossing you around every minute of every day without any kind of relief. It was worth it though, because soon a little, screaming, smelly bundle of so-called-joy would pop out any day now.

That's what he told himself, anyway. And he was damn close in believing it.

He loved his wife and his unborn son to pieces, but there was only so much that he could take of Kushina's ranting and raging outbursts of rage and crying in the middle of eating dinner. And since Minato was the person that he was, he automatically assumed each and every single time that he was the cause of all of it.

It technically was, since he _was_ the one to impregnate her.

He wouldn't regret it though, since he kept telling himself over and over time and time again that it would all be worth it, for the moment that he got to hold his son in his arms and have the privilege of being called "dad."

It was heartwarming, to say the least.

That wasn't exactly the thought that was in his mind at the moment, however. No, of course not. Just because he was Hokage didn't mean could sit around all day with his wife, getting excited every time the little heathen decided that he wasn't getting enough attention.

He could already tell just by all of that, that he would grow up to be a great fighter. Minato couldn't sworn that he already gave him a black eye from one of the times earlier on when he was laying his head on Kushina's belly, listening and feeling what all was going on in there.

It was scary, at first, to feel the tiny fist being cushioned by the soft skin of Kushina's stomach. It was still pretty powerful for a baby that hadn't even been born yet.

Plus, they had only just recently come up with a name for the little guy. Naruto. That's what his name would be. It was a bit strange, (And slightly ironic, since Kushina loved ramen so much) but it was fitting in some way. Naruto Namikaze. He rather liked the sound of that name. Strong, but humorous.

It was also the days that he got off from work when he was able to go with Kushina on her less moody days to the library, or just to the store to look at baby toys and clothes and possibly find "the cutest" ones that they had. Kushina was more or less the experienced one in that department, since he had no idea how to shop for his own clothes most of the time. How he would manage baby clothes would be a nightmare on its own.

Then there were the days (Or nights, rather) when Kushina would get the strangest cravings in the middle of the night, and he would either have to get up and make it for her, or run to the store to go by it. More times than less, the craving had passed by the time he came back to give it to her.

It usually ended up with him being frustrated over losing sleep, but she never failed to say "sorry" when the craving had left, and she always gave him a kiss on the cheek for doing it for her anyway. And the times where she was able to indulge in her said cravings, it was pretty much the same except she said "thank you" and shared whatever it was that she was eating with him.

He was very thankful her cravings weren't strange and disgusting like pickles and onions. That was just weird, in his opinion.

But everything was worth this hell he was living in if he could come home everyday to his wife and kiss her on the cheek and say "I'm home," to her and the growing life form that was inside her, that he helped create.

Yeah. Always worth it

* * *

><p><strong>;a; A little one-shot I've always wanted to do, but never really found the time or the motovation to do so.. so. Yeah. I really hope you enoyed it C:<strong>

**Also, as of right now, I'm pretty much on a block for both Remeberance (Even though there's not really much there to get somone interested. sigh.) and Something Only I Can Hear. As soon as I can get over this here writers block, I'll have the damn thing updated. **

**But anyway, I really hope that you enjoyed this. **

**The lyrics above are to the song I'm Still Your Fag by Broken Social Scene. I own nothing.**

_**please don't favorite and run! reviews are nice and I usually respond /hearts**_


End file.
